Skyfire
by StoppableS
Summary: Angela ziegler can't explain why she gets so flustered around a certain raptora pilot, while Hana has her own "problems" with a hacker


It was a quiet afternoon at the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland, highly unusual. The only sounds heard were the quick footsteps of Fareeha Amari jogging around the track. She was finishing up her final lap before picking up her towel from the nearby bench. She wiped the beads of sweat from her face and neck, then head for the exit.

Fareeha walked the halls of the HQ and entered the lounge area where she saw Angela Ziegler sitting on a couch typing in her computer. She considered Angela a friend since she was always the one to patch her up after missions but, she never saw much of her other than that.. Fareeha stood behind the couch near her "hey whatcha working on?" She asked the medic "ah!" She quickly closed her laptop as her cheeks turned pink "oh Fareeha... it's you, I was just...writing something", she quickly explained without eye contact but Fareeha decided to drop it. "It's been awhile", she jumped the couch and sat next to Angela. "Yes it has", Angela's heartbeat quickened, as she felt the warmth of Fareeha sitting near her "I-I would love to catch up but I have some work to do" She explained nervously and stood up "oh yeah of course", Fareeha's face dropped as the medic shuffled out of the lounge. Fareeha sighed and rested her head in her hands "she's always so busy", she complained to herself.

Angela walked down the halls looking at the floor "what just happened? I can't believe I lied to her!" She clenched a fist. "I don't know what came over me", she arrived at her room and sat on her bed. "It's probably nothing", she reassured herself and got back to her laptop.

loudspeaker: Can the following agents report to the commanders office for mission briefing: Hana song, Fareeha Amari, Jesse McCree and Angela Ziegler.

The summoned group gathered in commander Jack Morrison's office. Hana was trying to steal McCrees hat and Angela was just arriving and glanced nervously at Fareeha. Jack entered and they all stood at attention "alright here's your mission", he began "we've discovered that the gang los muertos is transporting massive amounts of weapons tonight. We need you to intercept them and seize the criminals and the weapons", Jack explained. "You depart in 10 minutes get ready!" he commanded and the group dispersed.

At one minute to departure Fareeha had just fuelled up the Raptora armour but, couldn't seem to reach the hatch on her back to close it "how embarrassing", she muttered. Then she saw Angela approach wearing the Valkyrie suit, with the lights of a nearby ship shining behind her she looked like a real angel. Fareeha couldn't help but stare a bit causing Angela to blush "hey do you think you could help me with this?" Fareeha asked gesturing to the open hatch on her back with a look of embarrassment "yes of course", the medic replied, then bent down and shut the hatch "thanks Angie!" Fareeha smiled and boarded the ship beckoning Angela to follow which she did.

"Go Hana I'll cover you!", yelled Fareeha over the sounds of heavy gunfire. The MEKA pilot flew across a street into an alleyway with McCree. The plan was for those two to flank around and plant bombs on the weapon shipments while Fareeha and Angela distracted them from the front "Aaaahh!" Fareeha screamed as she jetted into the air followed by the medic and rained rockets into enemy lines. A few minutes passed which seemed like hours before Hana's voice rang over the intercom "we've been discovered, I'm detonating the MEKA...clear the area!" as flashes of light came from behind the trucks. Fareeha whipped around mid-air to check on Mercy, only to see her falling through the air unconscious with the wings of her suit smoking. A sudden surge of energy coursed through the Raptora pilot as she activated the last of her fuel in a huge burst and caught the falling angel. She half fell, half flew into the nearest cover; behind a building as the explosion from the MEKA sent shockwaves through the streets of dorado.

"Angela... Angela please!" Fareeha screamed holding the unconscious woman In her arms with tears now falling down her face "don't you dare die", she whispered. She put her forehead against Angela's lightly. Moments later a faint whisper could be heard "wouldn't... Dream of it", Angela coughed and opened her eyes to Fareeha crying over her. "A-Angela? You're alive!" Fareeha exclaimed and pulled the equally dazed and surprised medic into a hug which seemed to last forever. "Come on let's bring you home!" exclaimed a relieved Fareeha as she picked Angela up. She carried her to the transport while Angela blushed immensely and tried to hide it..

By the time Angela's wounds were bandaged, Hana was just arriving at the transport. "Sorry I'm late I...had to take a detour" she hastily explained as she exited the MEKA unit. "Hana what's that on your face" Jesse asked pointing to purple smudges on her cheeks and lips. Hana's eyes widened and wiped her face on her shoulder "um, so mission complete?" She was blushing like crazy and clearly trying to change the subject. "Yes Hana, the shipment was destroyed", a smirking Angela reassured with a yawn. She leaned on Fareeha's shoulder causing the now armourless pilot to smile as she felt her cheeks heat up. Hoping nobody noticed she contemplated putting an arm over the tired medic but, dismissed the thought and leaned back in her chair trying to sleep.

Angela woke up to Jesse's voice "hey love birds we're here", he teased as he left the ship with Hana. Angela sat up and realized she had fallen asleep on Fareeha who was just waking up herself with a yawn. "Hey Angie... You sleep well?" The tired soldier asked with a knowing grin "I-I slept fine" she quickly responded with red cheeks. "I should get to the office and see if I'm needed", she continued and stood up and hastily exited the ship. "What's up with her?" Fareeha said to herself and brought herself to her feet to gather her armour.

Fareeha was lying on her bed listening to the nearby radio when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in", Fareeha shut off the radio and Hana song entered. "Do you have a moment?" She asked nervously. "Of course, what's up?" Fareeha sat up on her bed and faced Hana who sat next to her. "Have you ever loved someone that maybe you shouldn't be loving?" She asked, looking at her feet. "Well, I don't think so…why?" Fareeha asked with concern in her voice. "Promise you won't tell?" Hana whispered. "I promise", Fareeha said as she rested a hand on the girls shoulder. "I... I think I'm in love with a Talon agent", she whispered with shame flooding her face.

"Wait what?!" Fareeha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You know that's not allowed, Jack would kick you out or even arrest you for association with a criminal!" She calmed her tone and continued "look, you know I'm going to tell you to stop seeing her...but I know you won't listen. So if this is really what you want I won't tell the commander", Fareeha sighed as Hana hugged her tightly. "Thank you, I knew I could trust you", the girl muttered into her shoulder as Fareeha returned the embrace. It had been a long time since Fareeha had loved somebody, that person was taken from her in battle years ago and ever since she hadn't loved.. She didn't want her heart shattered like that again so she covered her emotions, she was now simply a soldier...a lonely soldier.

The next morning Fareeha woke up early and headed to the gym where she found her favourite punching bag. The one with the word 'Talon' spray painted on it and began rhythmically punching it. That continued for about fifteen minutes until the noise of footsteps could be heard from the other half of the gym. Fareeha went to investigate as usually nobody went to the gym that early but, there was nobody here. "Hello?" Yelled the now confused Fareeha, she shrugged and headed back to her punching bag but when she came back to it someone was standing next to it. "Que peso...Miss Amari". The figure stepped forward to reveal Sombra, the infamous hacker. "Sombra! What are you doing here?" Fareeha brought her fists up in a defensive stance "you know, punching a bag that says Talon isn't going to defeat us" the hacker responded with a smirk and pulled out her gun. "Now come with me chica, my boss wants to know about your little toys", she purred obviously talking about the Raptora suit. "And here I thought Talon agents had no sense of humour", Fareeha growled and dove forward, knocking the gun from Sombra's hand and landing a blow on her stomach. Then Sombra hit a well placed kick to Fareeha's head which dazed her but, just made her more mad. She charged Sombra and pinned her to the ground, holding a fist in front of her face. She got ready to punch with all her might "Fareeha Stop!" Came the voice of Hana behind her. "Hana what do you mean stop? This is the worlds most dangerous hacker we could arrest her right now!" Fareeha responded without turning away from Sombra "Fareeha...please", Hana begged and Fareeha realized what was happening. She got up off of Sombra and turned to Hana "this is her isn't it?" Fareeha sighed. Hana blushed hard "Y-yes", she whispered and Fareeha reluctantly moved to the side and the girl hurried to Sombra's side and hugged her and kissed her cheek. Her expression quickly changed "what are you thinking coming here!?" She scolded as if she was the hackers mother. "Well you see mi amor I was ordered to capture her by the boss", she pointed at Fareeha. "Now not that I don't love spending time with you chica, I had better be going", she gave Hana a kiss then stood up walked to Fareeha nonchalantly. "Adios amiga", she whispered and pressed a finger to Fareeha's nose then vanished. "Hana...you didn't tell me that the Talon agent was also the worlds most wanted hacker!" Fareeha almost yelled "I'm sorry I didn't think you would ever actually meet her. Please you can't tell anyone that she was here if Talon finds out, who knows what they'll do to her", she grabbed Fareeha's hand and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Fine but, Hana but if it becomes an issue I'm telling Jack", Fareeha hesitantly agreed even though this went against everything she believed in. She could see that Hana truly loved Sombra and she couldn't bring herself to destroy that.

Angela heard a knock on her door, she got up from her paperwork and answered it. "Hey Angie!" Fareeha grinned from the doorway. "I hit my head in the gym", she lied "do you have anything for headaches?" Fareeha asked gesturing to the bruise on her temple. "Yes of course come in", Angela replied with a smile. "Just sit down there", she pointed to her bed which was the only open surface in her room, everything else was covered in paperwork that had yet to be organized. "Sorry for the mess", Angela said as she pulled a capsule from a cabinet. With an embarrassed smile she opened the capsule and began to rub the contents on Fareeha's temple in a circular motion. Fareeha practically melted at the cool lotion combined with Angela's soft touch, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Thanks doc, feels better already", Fareeha flashed her winning smile and stood up and started for the door. Then paused when Angela put a hand on her shoulder "I have something to ask you." The medic sighed "I... I ummmm do you think maybe...", she sputtered unable to form words. "What is it Angie? It's not like you to stutter", Fareeha almost giggled at Angela's lack of coordination. "I can't do it...", Angela thought to herself with a sigh. "Could you take this to Hana?" she asked looking at the ground and held out a vial of medicine. Fareeha's face dropped a bit "oh yeah, of course", she took the vial and left the room.

"Ugh what is wrong with me!" Angela muttered to herself once Fareeha had left. She lay face down on her bed and cursed to herself "I'm hopeless...", she whispered.

In the hallway Fareeha looked at Hana's vial it said 'gamer fuel' on it but, it was actually sleep medication so the girl wouldn't stay up gaming all night. She arrived at Hana's room and knocked on the door. No response. "Must be out with Sombra again", Fareeha thought to herself with a sigh. She left the vial in her mail slot and walked away smirking.

Later that day Fareeha was called to the range to test some Raptora upgrades. She got there, suited up and hit the range.. The scientists gave the thumbs up and she jetted into the air sending shock waves around the range. In the air she felt alive, like she could do anything, defeat anyone, she felt almost godlike. The Raptora pilot expertly tested every function successfully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Doctor Ziegler on the balcony with the group of scientists watching her fly. The Raptora scientists left leaving Angela alone on the balcony. Fareeha flew over and landed on the edge. "So, what do you think?" She asked the medic while removing her helmet and shaking her head. "Honestly, I'm jealous", Angela admitted. "You can fly on your own and be free. I can only fly to where teammates are...", she looked at her feet than at Fareeha and her shining armour. "You want to try it?" Fareeha asked holding out a hand. "R-really... Are you sure?" The medic looked at the outstretched, armour clad hand. Fareeha nodded. Angela tentatively took her hand and Fareeha pulled her over and placed the Raptora helmet on her head "safety first!" She said with a laugh before putting an arm under the surprised medics legs and scooped her up. She took off hovering just a meter away from the balcony. Angela clung to her like a scared cat "do you want to get down?" Fareeha asked with concern in her voice. "N-no, I'm fine", she said with a nervous grin. "Good, then let's go!" Fareeha jetted upwards and kept going up occasionally doing spins, Angela held on so tightly she thought her fingers would break.

After about a minute of flying Angela brought herself to open her eyes. She saw the sky, the cliffs, the sea it was amazing just soaring through the air. She looked up at Fareeha who looked so confident...so free. They finally landed on one of the highest points of the base, overlooking the sea. Fareeha placed Angela down gently. "It's beautiful", Angela managed to pull herself away from the armoured woman and looked out in awe. Fareeha couldn't help but stare at Angela with the sun and wind in her face, she looked like a goddess. All of Fareeha's emotions flooded her mind at once. Almost without thinking she took the helmet off Angela showing her glorious golden hair. She pulled her close and kissed her for a time that felt like hours but was only a few seconds. When she pulled back she looked into the medics eyes. Angela was speechless, as if her voice didn't work, her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. "I-I'm sorry-", Fareeha began. "No...it's ok", Angela almost whispered. "It was nice". Fireworks went off in Fareeha's heart, she lifted the doctor up and jumped off the cliff. As they slowly descended Angela looked up and kissed Fareeha again. She felt emboldened just being in the presence of the soldier. As they felt the others lips against their own, a fire lit inside them. A fire that burned only for Each other.


End file.
